1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base plate for a hard disk drive and a hard disk drive including the same, and more particularly, to a base plate for a hard disk drive including a component receiving part capable of receiving circuit components mounted on a substrate therein, a method for manufacturing the same, and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a magnetic head.
In a hard disk drive, a base plate is installed with a head driver, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA), capable of moving the magnetic head across the face of the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver at a predetermined height.
According to the related art, in manufacturing a base plate provided in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs, or the like, generated due to the die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of injecting molten aluminum (Al) for die-casting to form a base plate is performed, high levels of temperature and pressure are required, such that a high amount of energy is required in the process and a process time is increased.
Further, in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of base plates using a single mold, and a base plate manufactured by the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, the base plate has been manufactured by a pressing or forging process in order to solve problems inherent in the die-casting process. Accordingly, research into a technology of securing a space in which circuit components mounted on a substrate may be received and preventing a problem in rigidity, despite using a steel-based sheet provided to be as thin as possible at the time of a pressing or forging process, in accordance with the requirements for miniaturization and thinness of a hard disk drive, has been urgently demanded.
In the following Patent Document 1, a problem in that it is difficult to decrease the overall height of a hard disk drive due to circuit components mounted on a printed circuit board is present.